nabarinooufandomcom-20200225-history
Nabari no Ou Character Guide
A comprehensive guide for all the characters and locations in the manga/anime Nabari no Ou. 'Banten Village ' During the Sengoku period, Banten (萬天) Village was a dispatch post of Iga Village. After the creation of the kinjutsushō Engetsurin (円月輪, lit. Circular Moon Ring), it was considered to be an independent village. Banten village.jpg|Banten at night Epickkk.png|Banten shinobi It was always small and is currently on the verge of extinction. Its members are known as the conservatives of the Shinra Banshou, Nabari's most powerful and coveted secret art. There are three Banten ninja: Miharu Rokujou, Tobari Kumohira, and Koichi Aizawa. Miharu is the possessor of the Shinra Banshou. Aizawa is one of Miharu's classmates. Although he seems to be a normal 14-year-old, he was originally an owl who became immortal after a former possessor of the Shinra Banshou experimented on him. Tobari is Aizawa's and Miharu's teacher in the front world. The village has no leader throughout the duration of the story's events. In the anime adaptation however, Tobari Kumohira is acting as the temporary leader. The Engetsurin's effect and whereabouts of the kinjutsushō are known only to Tobari. Although it has been seen in the manga adaptation in the recent updates, it has only been used once during the anime adaptation. It is located on a silver cuff on Kumohira's ear and has the ability to restore memories. The kinjutsushō is so powerful that it is able to restore memories to people who did not have the memory to begin with. 'Ninja:' Miharu Rokujou Miharu Rokujou (六条 壬晴 Rokujō Miharu) is an apathetic 14-year-old middle school student and protagonist of the series. Kouichi Aizawa Kouichi Aizawa (相澤 虹一 Aizawa Kōichi) is Rokujou's seemingly 14-year-old classmate who studies Nindō under Kumohira. Tobari Durandal Kumohira Tobari Durandal Kumohira (雲平・帷・デュランダル Kumohira Tobari Dyurandaru) is Miharu Rokujou's and Koichi Aizawa's 25-year-old teacher in the front world, the world that is unaware of Nabari. 'Fuuma Village' Fuuma nin.png|Fuuma Shinobi Grey Wolves Base.jpg|Fuuma Village Garden Fuuma Village.jpg|Fuuma Village Entrance Fuuma (風魔 Fūma, lit. Demon Wind) Village is a village allied with Banten found deep within the a forest in the Japanese countryside. Nearly all the texts regarding ninjutsu and the Shinra Banshou has been written the village's leader Kotarou Fuuma. The Shimizu clan, which resides in Fuuma, are guardians of the world of Nabari and the Shinra Banshou and are to always act neutrally. Fuuma's kinjutsushō is the Tenpenka (転変化, lit. Change). The Tenpenka reshapes the cells of the user into any desired shape. However, because the cells are being reshaped, they will eventually misalign, collapse, and die. 'Ninja:' Raimei Shimizu Raimei Shimizu (清水 雷鳴 Shimizu Raimei) is a 14-year-old guardian of the world of Nabari and head of Fuuma Village's Shimizu clan . Kotarou Fuma Kotarou Fuuma (風魔 小太郎 Fūma Kotarō) is the leader of Fuuma Village and a chief consultant of MEXT. Saraba Saraba (サラバ Saraba) is Kotarou's second-in-command. Jūji Minami Jūji Minami (南 十字 Minami Jūji) is a 12-year-old medical ninja. 'Grey Wolves' The Grey Wolves (灰狼衆 Kairōshū, lit. Ashen Wolf Pack, Kairoshu in the anime) are a squad of elite ninja independent from the Iga (伊賀) Village led by Hattori Tōjūrō. The Iga Village is said to be connected to the birth of the Shinra Banshou and the Grey Wolves are the main force seeking it. As such, the Grey Wolves are the main antagonists. They aim to remove the Shinra Banshou from Miharu Rokujou and are stealing the kinjutsushō from other villages. The group is split into specialized sub-divisions. The Jicchi Suikō-Han (実地遂行班, lit. Actual Site Accomplishment Party), shortened Suikō-Han, handles all operations in the field and is responsible for the acquisition of the kinjutsushō from other villages. The Hijutsu Kenkyū-Han (秘術研究班, lit. Hijutsu Research Party) researches the Shinra Banshou and through studying the kinjutsushō, investigates ways to extract and control the secret art. The Wakachi (分刀, lit. Minute Sword), also known as the Zōhansha Torishimari-nin (造反者取締人, lit. Rebellion Supervisors), are responsible for managing the rebels within the organization often through elimination. The Grey Wolves' secret intelligence unit Kasa (傘, lit. Umbrella) is part of the Ministry on Defense. In the anime adaption, the secret intelligence unit is called Tattegami (鬣, lit. Mane). The Grey Wolves' leader Hattori Tōjūrō often takes in outcasts, as seen when he takes in Kazuhiko and Kazuho Yukimi, Raikō Shimizu, and Yoite, offering them a place within the organization. Iga Village is very modernized, using the internet to keep the villagers in touch with each other. Kira (気羅) is the village's kinjutsushō. 'Ninja:' Tojuro Hattori Tojuro Hattori (服部 柊十郎 Hattori Tojūrō) is the 59-year-old leader of the Iga clan and the Grey Wolves. Ichiki Ichiki (一季) is often seen in the company of Hattori. She is the 49-year-old leader of Kasa. Yoite Yoite (宵風) is a 16-year-old ninja. He uses the Iga's kinjutsushō "Kira". Kazuhiko Yukimi Kazuhiko Yukimi (雪見 和彦 Yukimi Kazuhiko) is a 27-year-old ninja. He acts as a squad leader on field missions and is a freelance writer in the front world. Kazuho Amatatsu Kazuho Amatatsu (天立 和穂 Amatatsu Kazuho) is a 26-year-old member of the Grey Wolves' Hijutsu Kenkyū-han and Kazuhiko Yukimi's younger sister. Raikō Shimizu Raikō Shimizu (清水 雷光 Shimizu Raikō) is a 20-year-old samurai of the Shimizu clan. He fights with a sword named Shirogamon (白我聞), the partner to his sister Raimei's sword. Gau Meguro Gau Meguro (目黒 俄雨 Meguro Gau) is a 19-years old assistant who serves under Raikō in their unit, Wakachi. 'Togakushi Village' Yae Oda The leader of Togakushi village. She also serves as the President of Fog Blue, a small-scale dispatch company, which is the form that Togakushi village takes in the front world. She can use the forbidden technique of her village, Izuna Shingan (飯綱心眼, lit. Izuna's Mind's Eye), which gives its user the ability to see into the hearts of others. She gives the Banten ninjas the scroll containing Izuna Shingan, on the condition that they assassinate a Professor Frosti for her. She is voiced by Satsuki Yukino in Japanese and Colleen Clinkenbeard in English. 'Other Characters' Shinra Banshou The Shinra Banshou (森羅万象 Shinrabanshō, lit. All Things in Nature, Shinrabansho in the anime) is personified as an enigmatic white-haired girl with long nails. Sōrō Katō Sōrō Katō (加藤 候 Katō Sōrō) is subordinate of Oda, who turns out to be a spy for Kotarou Fuuma. Hanabusa Seki Hanabusa Seki (関 英 Seki Hanabusa) is Tobari's live-in lover and is older than him by a few years. Shijima Kurookano Shijima Kurookano (黒岡野 しじま Kurookano Shijima), like Aizawa, has survived experiments performed by the holder of Shinra Banshou, a medical practitioner, during the Edo Period. Tsukasa Kōdō Tsukasa Kōdō (香道 司 Kōdō Tsukasa) is Yoite's younger half-brother. 'Character Reception' The Nabari no Ou characters have received praise from reviewers of Anime News Network. Carlo Santos commented that the "teenage hero discovers amazing hidden powers" was done before. Nabari no Ou.jpg|Nabari no Ou Characters Cast Height.jpg|Nabari no Ou Characters Sketch However, he believed the character designs are interesting, "spiky and stylish" and are almost as stylish as the characters of Tite Kubo's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bleach_%28manga%29 Bleach] manga. He commented that the character Miharu is a perfect foil for Raimei and in the wrong hands, the characters' traits "would end up as tiresome gags". Casey Brienza was impressed with how faithfully Kamatani's "eccentric style" was animated. She said that the emaciated and bony male characters look "just as out of proportion on the screen as they do on the page", citing the designs as an example of "anorexic chic." She comments that all of the characters have some "bizarre quirk". Carl Kimlinger said that the series' premise sounds a little boring and the characters being ninja makes little difference. However, the distinctive character designs and the "properly over-the-top personalities" do make a difference. He comments that Miharu is rather "girly-looking", but the characters in general are good-looking. Ben Leary of Mania.com that he was ambivalent about Miharu's indifference and said it was conceptually an "interesting move", but he is not sure if it is working as intended. Erin Finnegan of PopCultureShock said Miharu is cute enough, even for dōjinshi. Category:Series